battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramsey
Profile Sgt. Ramsey is the military tactics and fighting expert who joined the 95th Rifle Company on its expedition to the Northern Frontier. He joins the player in many fights throughout the campaign. He uses a more powerful variant of the Heavy Gunners minigun but has many more attack types, which vary from level to level. His main attack however is shown below. He is buffed up in 2.9.8 Patch, making him deal out a ton more damage. Biography After teaching and training Perkins how to fight, he repels back Raiders at Recoil Ridge and meets Cassidy, and asks her to train some of his troops. Over time, they develop feelings for each other, and go out on a date. Ramsey continually assists you on the field, whether you are attacking Warlord Gantas' Fortress, or repelling the Silver Wolves. He deeply hates the Rebels, considering them to be traitors, and even goes to attack their base all by himself, and gets captured. He is later rescued by Cassidy. She criticizes him for his lack of judgement, but they have a date and he apologizes. He then begins to officially date her. He later causes a diversion at the Silver Wolf base, New Haven, in the mission, "A Minor Threat" so the Raider Kids can get inside with their disguises and start building the tunnel from the inside. Personality One of Ramsey's most obvious traits is that he is a cat lover. He is very attached to his pet cat, Mr. Purrface (who, mentioned in one of the load screen quotes, is a girl), and Purrface even joins him in the fight against the Rat King (see: Animal Invasion). He can be brash and sometimes stubborn and insubortinate at times. He has a deep hate for the Silver Wolves and is all for eradicating them from the Northern Frontier. Ramsey also has the tendancy to obessively workout when not fighting enough in combat. According to the description for Ramsey's Glory, Ramsey hates pigeons. The description also states that he is hard headed and "kind of shiny". Damage mods Attacks | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct (Fixed) | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_9wide | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct (Fixed) | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_9wide | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct (Fixed) | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_9wide | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Contact | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_5deep | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = ramsey_singleTarget | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 10% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct (Fixed) | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_9wide | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 10% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Contact | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_5deep | targetbox-rows = 9 }} | crit = 10% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0.75 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = ramsey_singleTarget | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 45% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct (Fixed) | armorpiercing = 10 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ramsey_9wide_50 | targetbox-rows = 10 }} }} Trivia * Despite Cassidy being Sergeant Ramsey's girlfriend, he states that the Zombie Slayer is beautiful. Gallery File:Hero cast ramsey.png|Back. File:Ramsey icon.png|Icon. File:Npc sergeant icon.png|Mission icon. Animations Category:Hero Units Category:NPCs